Party
by RyuichiGirl4Ever
Summary: When K asks Hiro to go clubbing with him, what does the guitarist end up saying? And what happens the morning after?


Party

Copywritten to Maki Murokami

After work one day, as K was on his way to his car, he heard someone running behind him. He immediately went into stealth mode, pulling out his Magnum and kneeling. It turned out to only be Hiro.

"Can you give me a ride?" Hiro stopped next to his manager and panted. He'd run all the way from the building to catch up with the blonde. "Shuichi gave me a ride in and I really don't think I can walk 20 blocks."

K nodded his head and continued to his car, a sleek white Ford Mustang. It was old, but it worked. "Try not to scratch the paint."

Hiro slid into the passenger seat, admiring the cushy interior. "You really know how to drive."

Smiling, K nodded his head. "Thanks. You're the first person I've met who appreciates something as timeless as my car. He remembered what his now ex-wife had said when he bought it. 'That's just a waste of money! You could've bought the BMW for the same price!'

Hiro blushed and looked around, noticing a black backpack in the back seat. "I'd ask about the bag, but it's not my business." He buckled his seatbelt and settled himself for the ride home.

K smiled and turned on his car. "Hey Hiro?" He buckled in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Hiro looked at his manager with intrigue.

"I was wondering… maybe you wanted to come clubbing with me tonight?" K tried to focus on the road, but was constantly distracted by the dark-haired guitarist.

Hiro looked at his manager and smiled. "Sure. What time?" He really wanted to get cleaned up before he did anything.

"I'll come around 7:30, okay?" K stopped in front of the young man's apartment.

Hiro nodded. "Sure. 7:30 it is." He got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." Since it was 6:00, Hiro went straight up to his apartment and took a hot shower.

K drove down the road, eyeing the backpack in the backseat. He pulled in front of a hair salon and grabbed the bag, leaving his car and walking into the salon. "Good evening. I'm in need of a trim, styling, color…"

Hiro stood outside his apartment building, waiting for the blonde American to pick him up. He wore some stage clothes he'd taken from the NG dressing room: the tightest black leather pants he'd ever worn with a black silk button-up shirt, only buttoned at the naval, and wore his hair down. When he saw the white Mustang pull up, he couldn't believe what the driver looked like.

K had gotten his hair just barely trimmed, pulled back into a tight ponytail, and was platinum blonde with black streaks. As for his clothes, he was wearing black leather pants and a loose silver button-up shirt and a black undershirt. "Gonna just stand there?" He lowered the hood of his car and smiled, putting his dark sunglasses on his head.

Hiro smiled and jumped over the car door into the passenger seat. "So where're we goin'?"

"You'll see…" K slammed o the gas, speeding down the road.

Grabbing onto the door, Hiro held on for his life. He knew his manager was crazy, but not THIS crazy! "K! Slow down!"

K slightly pressed on the brake as they neared their destination. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen." He came to a halt in front of a bustling building. "Here we are."

Staring at the brightly lit building, Hiro got excited. He quickly got out of the car with an ecstatic, yet relaxed and kind of formal look on his face. "Coming?"

Getting out of his car, K followed the musician into the loud building. "Wanna get something to drink?"

Nodding his head, Hiro headed toward the bar. He sat on a stool and ordered straight alcohol, drinking it down. "K…"

The blonde American watched the musician drink. He could really drink. "I'll just have a beer."

Hiro turned to look at his manager, smiling. He was drunk, but he knew what was going on around him. He watched the blonde drink a glass of beer, standing up and wrapping his arms around his chest. "Wanna dance with me?"

Smiling, K slowly stood and led the brunette to the dance floor. "I was wondering when the hell you'd ask." He slid his hand around his hips, holding him closer.

Moaning against his manager's neck, Hiro pressed against the blond. "K… I've been waiting for a VERY long time…" He bit at the blonde's neck, biting sharply at his pulse point.

"Hiro… you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing…" K tried to push the guitarist away from him, but he was unsuccessful. "Hiro…"

The guitarist's eyes drooped, a grin still on his face. "I love you K…" He silently fell unconscious, laying his head on his manager's shoulder.

The blonde manager gently carried the teen to his car. Not very much time had passed since they entered the club, only about 45 minutes, and he slowly drove to his own apartment. "Don't be mad at me in the morning…"

The Next Morning

Opening his eyes, Hiro didn't recognize where he was. He turned over and got a mouth-full of platinum blonde hair. "What the hell?" His slightly content face drained of color when the sleeping form turned over.

"Awake now?" K smiled and looked into the guitarist's eyes. "I was wondering if you would ever wake up. I guess I fell asleep too…."

Hiro smiled, gently running his hand over the American's cheek. "I'm awake, and I'm wondering where the hell I am."

"My apartment." Running his hand through the teen's hair, K grinned like an idiot. "Remember anything about last night?"

Shaking his head, Hiro laughed. "Not much. I remember the club, the drinks, dancing…" His face reddened as he remembered what he'd said on the dance floor.

"You said you love me. Now is that really true?" K pulled the guitarist against him, whispering in his ear. "Do you love me?"

"I…" The guitarist blushed and rested his head on his manager's shoulder. "I love you…"

Jumping up and out of his bed, K smiled and hurried out of the room. "I'll have the honor of making breakfast this morning…" And, after a few burns and cut fingers, he re-entered the bedroom with a tray of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. "Help yourself."

Hiro ate the food like he'd never eaten before. It was that good. When he was finished, or at least full, he pushed what was left away. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"Long time ago when I was home and still married." Sitting next to the teen, K wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't miss being in the US. It was all football and drugs anyway…" He nibbled at the brunette's ear, smiling. "I love you Hiro."

Smiling, Hiro wrapped his arms around his manager. "I love you too K… I love you so much…"

And That's A Wrap! Thanks For Reading!


End file.
